


【影日】小王国

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, live together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 影日同居前提下，各种If线的独立小故事合集
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 74





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 影日同居前提下，各种If线的独立小故事合集  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是if两人同居中，啥都做了就是没反应过来自己喜欢对方

日向总觉得，最近影山有点过于黏自己了。  
不是好兄弟的那种意思。上高中的时候他们就算得上好兄弟，一起翘自习练球，一起考试不及格，每天从晨练到晚上训练结束一直呆在一起。虽然已经毕业好几年了，但日向仍旧可以坦然地和影山并肩走路，喝同一瓶水，分享除了肉包之外的任何东西。  
也不是黏糊糊的那种意思。他们为了好好比赛而暗地里互相帮忙的事迹最早可以追溯到高一，从刚开始摸一下都要脸红好久，到现在把床单做得一塌糊涂后还能互相踢对方的屁股抢浴室，日向早就已经习惯两个人连汗水带体液都抱在一起翻滚——当然，去楼下的便利店买避孕套还是会让人脸红，所以这种事全部都是交给迟钝到没什么羞耻心的影山来做。  
他说的“黏”指的是更奇怪的状态，不像是朋友，也没有那么火辣辣。比喻一下，就像是街边等人的时候遇到一只古怪的猫，没有看到你就窜得没影，也没有翻开肚皮求你摸。它在你旁边一屁股坐下，把毛轻轻挨着你，接着就开始专心看地上的虫子或者舔自己的毛，把这种若即若离的尴尬好意丢给你一个人去消化，让你走也不是，不走也不是。  
回想起来，这种状态是从他们一起合租后才开始的。那时候日向刚从巴西回来不久，两个人在阿德勒和黑狼比完赛后一起出去喝了点酒，喝到有点醉的时候顺理成章就去酒店滚了床单。巴西的热辣阳光和热辣沙滩早就治好了日向看到漂亮女生就脸红的毛病，如今的他已经对穿着比基尼的美女完全免疫，所以洗完澡没穿上衣的影山就成了唯一能让日向觉得性感的风景。他们那次是久别重逢，又有酒精加持，简直一次性把之前缺掉的份全都爽了回来。日向满意极了，掐着指头又算到平摊房租的诸多好处，没有犹豫第二天就拖着自己的行李搬进了影山的公寓里。  
这又没什么，反正高中时候就互帮互助，合租只是让这些事变得更方便了而已。日向还是像高中一样和影山相处，影山对他却有哪里和以前不大一样。本来日向也没觉得哪里奇怪，但是某次和阿德勒打完练习赛，木兔前辈说了一句“为什么休息的时候影山老要跑过来，是想吃我们的营养棒吗”，忽然就在日向心里点破了什么东西。放回高中，影山明明是那种踢一脚才会滚一滚的球，日向不主动去找他的话，他可以一整天都自己一个人呆着，绝不可能主动贴过来。日向忍不住开始在意，一开始在意就打开了认知的新世界——影山的确像被磁铁吸引一样无时无刻不向自己靠近，连带着各种有意无意的触碰都变得暧昧不明起来。  
就比如现在。日向洗完热水澡，正舒舒服服的盘腿窝在沙发上刷手机，刚刚还一直坐在餐桌边的影山就默默地抱着瑜伽垫走了过来，在沙发前找了个位置坐下，背对着日向开始打磨自己的指甲。  
沙发上还有空余，哪怕日向霸占在正中央，影山也完全可以挤开他给自己腾一个位置。但他没有，他只是安安静静地坐在沙发前，时不时被刷推特笑出声的日向不小心用膝盖碰到肩胛骨。  
影山的体温隔着布料传到了膝盖上。日向受不了了，他扔了手机，坐直起来拿拳头捶了一下影山的背，问：“你干嘛一直黏着我？”  
“谁黏着你了。”影山脸上嫌弃得要命，屁股却一点没挪。  
“还说没有，明明看我坐在沙发上之后就拿着瑜伽垫过来了。”日向毫不客气地开始列罪状，“吃饭的时候也是，明明我对面的位置比较宽敞，你却偏要坐在我旁边。还有早上刷牙的时候，我让你先去洗脸，你却非要刷牙。家里的洗手台又不是以前乌野的水槽，前面哪里站的下两个人嘛！”  
“我……”影山打算反驳，可仔细想想，日向说的这些，桩桩件件都确有其事。他撇过头开始反省，闹肚子一样满脸纠结，最后问了一句：“我有吗？”  
日向点头。“你自己都没发觉？”要不是对方是影山，他肯定觉得这是在撒谎。  
影山摇头，还在皱着眉回忆自己有没有。日向手脚并用把自己挪到离影山最远的沙发边缘，“这样吧，今天是星期五，明后天都休假，一直到这个星期天，你试试别靠近我，保持距离，怎么样？”  
“这有什么难的。”影山回答得干脆利落。  
然而事实却并不是如此。周五晚上他俩的确相安无事，但睡完一觉影山就差点把这事忘了个精光。早上起来日向在卫生间刷牙，刷到一半影山就打着哈欠进门，想用胳膊绕过日向去拿自己的牙杯。日向含着泡沫用手指他警告，他眨了眨眼，终于从困倦中反应过来收回手，不服气地反用眼睛瞪着日向。  
这之后他们出门晨跑选了不同的路线，回来后早饭坐桌子两边吃，影山虽然全都能做到，但脸色却越来越差。日向假装没看见，吃完早饭跑去客厅拉伸。影山远远靠在餐厅门口干瞪着他，眼神凶恶得不得了。  
“胳膊再往下一点。”他说。  
“思想上的靠近也禁止！”日向透过自己胳膊下的空隙向影山吼。  
他不能否认自己想逗影山，毕竟那家伙无意识向自己靠近，走到一半又咬牙切齿退远的样子实在很有意思，仿佛在游戏里被施了混乱法术。这一整天，日向故意把自己摆在公共区域里最显眼最中心的地方，躺着，歪着，让自己的橙发像橙子散发清香一样散开，然后幸灾乐祸地看影山僵在客厅以外，皱着眉刘海都炸开。  
“我回房间了。”影山忍无可忍，才晚上八点就冲进了自己的房门。  
这下客厅里只剩下电视里叽叽喳喳的综艺，红红绿绿对着一个人演，倒也有点寂寞。日向觉得心虚，蹑手蹑脚地走过去贴着门听，什么都没听到。他又试探着敲了敲门，还是没有影山的脚步声。  
“还有一天！”一只枕头砸在门上。  
再睡一觉到周日，影山居然已经接受了现实，看到日向后条件反射似的扭头就走。中午日向坐在餐桌前吨吨喝果汁，看影山虽然饿得肚子咕咕叫，却宁可在客厅里烦躁地踱步也不肯过来，心里也不大乐意。拿筷子时不小心撞到的胳膊，看电视时无意识搭在一起的腿，明明是自己喊的暂停，却总觉得是被谁剥夺了。日向开始思考为什么影山会改变，据他所知，和自己分开之后，这家伙应该没再交到什么亲昵的朋友才对。  
三年前，三年后，想来想去中间隔的只有自己去巴西这一趟。日向一愣，猛地被果汁呛到，想，不会吧，难道是因为他这三年太想我？  
听到日向咳嗽，影山火速从客厅跑了过来，顺手还抽了两张纸巾。  
“咳咳……”日向抬头看他，试探着问，“那个，我去巴西的时候，你……你很想我吗？”  
影山一顿，耳朵红了，隔着桌子猛地把纸巾丢在日向脸上。  
还真是啊……日向的耳朵也红了。  
他能猜到，迟钝如影山，可能到现在都未必知道自己因为什么才从总无意识地黏过来。影山知道的只有自己给他的这个“到周日为止”期限。他遵守着，忍耐着，不自觉耷拉着头发和肩膀生闷气，让想通了的日向觉得自己仿佛在虐待他。  
晚上日向开始做梦，梦见他和影山第一次互相帮忙的时候，他们两个人躲在学校厕所的隔间里，咬着对方的衬衫连眼睛都不敢睁开。日向在梦里纯情得和十五岁时一模一样，哪里都红，光是脸侧有影山的呼吸都觉得要命。影山把胳膊紧紧搂在日向腰后，凑到他耳边小声说：“我喜欢你。”  
然后日向惊醒了。  
他坐起来，蓦地发现床尾杵着影山，自己内裤里还黏糊糊的，一下子不知道该从哪一件事开始惊讶比较好。他下意识尖叫起来，一直傻乎乎盯着他发呆的影山被吓得一哆嗦，飞快从门口逃走。日向觉得更加迷惑。他看到影山只穿了睡裤，没穿拖鞋，显然是钻进被窝后又心血来潮跑出来的。  
这家伙大概憋不住了，很变态，很吓人，但居然又有那么一丁点可爱。日向觉得春梦后想被靠近的躁动还没消停，他抓了抓头发，抱着自己的枕头从床上跳下来，光着脚咚咚咚追到影山房间门口。  
门没锁。这个笨蛋大概没想到反锁，又或者压根就是在等自己过来。日向拧开门，抱着枕头看到影山欲盖弥彰地靠在床头正坐着，表情严肃，既没有邀请他进去的意思，也没打算赶他走。  
“你想黏着我，对不对？”日向有理且声高。  
影山抿着嘴没吭声。  
日向有点后悔，光腿站着还是会冷，他应该套上裤子再跑来和影山对峙。他站了一会儿，冻得打了个喷嚏。影山犹豫了一下，把自己往远一点的床沿挪，掀开空着那边的被子，拍了拍床铺让日向过来。  
日向飞快地跑过去，轻车熟路地铺好枕头把自己缩进影山的被子里。  
关上灯，缩了两个人的被窝里暖烘烘的，许久没碰到的手腕和脚踝终于又可以光明正大地碰在一起。影山背对日向躺着，日向把自己发凉的小腿架在影山身上，从背后贴上去，手往他裤子里摸。  
“喂，”影山不高兴地捏住他的手，“不是你说保持距离的吗？”  
“结束了！”日向坐起来，理直气壮地把放在床头的表怼到影山眼前，“已经过零点了！”  
影山还不乐意，用虎口捏住日向的脸，凶巴巴地瞪着他。“只是一点点，”他用另只手抱住日向，“只有一点点，一点点而已。就这么一点点，所以你不能躲。”  
他说得含糊不清，所以这“一点点”承认的可以是“想你”，“黏你”，甚至可以是“喜欢你”。好狡猾。日向翻到影山身上，把他皮肤上的位置尽力占过来，闭上眼睛吻他。  
“我不躲。”


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是if两人已交往

“影山，你觉不觉得，谈恋爱好像也没什么特别的？”   
日向忽然这么问了一嘴。   
他正没什么坐相地窝在沙发上，一条腿盘着，一条腿搭在影山腿上。这个想法是突然在他脑子里冒出来的。单独和影山呆着的时候，日向什么发言都懒得过脑子，想到什么就说什么。   
“什么意思？”影山继续磨着自己的指甲，语气敷衍，不为所动。   
“就是，没什么特别的？”日向从奇妙推特世界中挣脱出来，把另一条腿也杠到影山的大腿上，“我们相处起来和以前有什么差别吗？”   
影山看了他一眼，毫不留情地把那两条肌肉紧实的大腿推了下去：“我以前可不会和你亲嘴。”   
“说‘接吻’啊！‘亲嘴’是什么鬼，一点都不浪漫。”日向忿忿地锤了一下沙发。   
“我以前可不会和你接吻。”影山听话地跟着改口。他已经成长了，不会再在这种无聊的地方和日向吵个不停。而且更重要的是，他的指甲还没修完，要是现在和日向打起来，剩下两根指头的指甲就得多留三四十分钟。   
“对吧，这样就会好一点。”日向坐起来，爬到影山旁边。他盯了一会儿影山的侧脸，弹珠发射一样猛地在上面亲了一下。   
“什么感觉？”他问影山。   
影山偏过头抬手擦了擦自己的脸，有点脸红：“呃……还不错？”   
“那这样呢？”日向搂住影山的脖子，在他脸上又亲了几下。   
“……不怎么样。”影山皱着眉把他从自己身上扯下来，“都是口水，脏不脏。”   
“你看你看，就是这个！”日向大惊小怪地指着影山，“高中坐大巴你也是这句。我们现在和以前根本没什么两样嘛！”   
“哪里一样了？”影山说，“我以前才不会碰你的屁股——”   
日向大叫着扑上去捂住影山的嘴，以免他说出更多不害臊的话。影山猝不及防被这股力量摁倒在沙发扶手上，花了点力气才从柔软的垫子借到力。他咬牙挣开日向的手，耐下性子问：“啧，那你想怎样？”   
“改变！”日向举起拳头宣布。   
“具体一点。”   
“具体一点就……从称谓开始？”日向摸了摸下巴，“你试试别叫我‘日向’？”   
影山觉得莫名其妙：“不叫‘日向’叫什么。”   
“亲爱的？Darling？”在巴西的时候，日向的朋友都是这样称呼自己的爱人的。   
影山神色凝重地紧抿着嘴。   
好像对他来说难度有点大。日向清了清嗓，做出极大的让步：“算了，还是先从低一点的等级开始。就叫我……翔阳？反正只是名字而已，这应该没什么问题吧？”   
影山盯着日向看了一会儿，没有反抗。“呃，翔……”他张了张嘴，没成功，于是又躲开日向的视线，低头看着自己的指甲。“翔，翔……”还是没成功。   
日向急得用脑袋顶影山的肋骨：“这有什么可结巴的！”   
影山被他逼急了，啧了一声，恼羞成怒：“说的轻巧，怎么不是你先来？”   
“我先来就我先来。”日向挺胸摆出一副示范的架势，“不就是直接喊名字吗，你听着。飞，飞——”   
影山和他对视着，等他的下文，眼神有点期待。日向被他盯得卡壳，忍不住也害羞起来，好像这两个稀疏平常的字突然变得格外烫嘴。   
“——飞雄先生。”他的上下嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，紧接着飞快地连上敬称。这样就没那么暧昧了。日向简直想为自己的聪明才智鼓掌。   
但很可惜，飞雄先生已经有所成长，不再像高中那样容易糊弄。“就这样？”他失望地移开视线。   
日向还听到他毫不避讳地“嘁”了一声。 

日向猜，他俩大概是因为不习惯所以才会觉得别扭。习惯是很难改的，他已经叫了影山七八年“影山”，乍得要接受影山不是“影山”，的确很困难。但日向觉得，人活着就是要迎难而上、克服困难，所以他想出了一个赌约：接下去的一整天，谁叫对方的姓氏一次，谁就要负责周末家里的大扫除。   
日向把这个赌约说给影山听，影山立刻斩钉截铁地拒绝了他。   
“我不要。”影山说，“我觉得现在这样挺好的，没必要改。”   
“我不信。你是不敢和我比吧。”日向故意说。   
“……比就比。”影山迅速上钩。   
他们俩白天都要去训练，所以所谓的“一整天”，其实也就只有早上和晚上。第二天大清早，日向打着哈欠起来，在客厅里碰到刚洗完脸的影山，迷迷糊糊说了句“早上好”。影山回了一句“早上好”，接着说：“我刚发现昨晚厕所的排风扇没关，别老是忘记啊，日——”   
日向瞬间清醒过来，等着他即将脱口而出的称谓。   
但影山的嘴巴动了动，迅速把那个快要出口的“向”字吞了下去。“呆子。”他骂道，对日向露出胜利的微笑。日向大失所望，路过影山时憋屈地踢了他一脚。这家伙虽然不爱动脑子，但每次和自己比赛的时候，他都恨不得把所有的智商和反应力全部用上。   
既然如此，日向也跟着一起耍赖。反正除了“飞雄先生”，他还有一大堆乱七八糟的称谓可以轮着用。即将在地铁站分开的时候，日向故意问影山：“‘疲惫山’和‘心如止水山’你更喜欢哪一个？”忙着赶地铁的影山回头瞪了他一眼，说：“我更喜欢你闭嘴。”   
到晚上，先回家的是日向。他拉开冰箱发现家里牛奶喝完了，就发信息让影山回家的时候买点回来。日向在信息最后故意写，“飞雄先生辛苦了”，末了还飞吻出一颗爱心。没过一会儿，影山就回复了，单字一个“哦”，还嫌不够气人似的在后头端端正正加了个句号。   
七点多的时候，影山也回了家，手里拎着老大一个袋子。日向跑去门口迎接他，问：“牛奶买到了？”影山说买到了，把自己手里那个便利店的袋子举起来给日向看。   
日向抬手想把东西接过来方便影山换鞋，可影山却没松手，还把老沉的袋子牢牢举着，递到日向面前。“我找了三家店才买到你喜欢的这个牌子。”他强调道。   
“啊，是么。”日向不明所以。   
“我跑了整整两条街。”影山又换了个角度强调一遍。   
日向愣了愣，这才反应过来影山大概是想被自己抱一下，夸一夸。这简直是天赐的趁火打劫的好时机。日向收回手坏笑起来，说：“是么，辛苦啦。但是比起买牛奶，我更想听你叫我‘翔阳’诶。”   
影山一下子被噎到，头发都憋得炸起来。“你个呆子！”他放弃了，甩手把袋子丢到日向怀里。 

日向继续想，可能是氛围不对，如果氛围再暧昧一点，酸溜溜的称谓大概就能水到渠成。晚上快到睡觉的点了，影山靠在床头看排球期刊，日向枕在他肚子上刷手机，时不时偷瞄他几眼。卧室里只亮着一盏床头灯，影山在灯下安安静静地看杂志，模样还挺能唬人。日向越瞄越觉得网络世界没意思，索性把手机放了，慢吞吞地拱到影山胸前。   
“干嘛？”影山抬腿用膝盖挤日向的屁股。   
日向没吭声，把影山手里的杂志抽出来，甩手扔到床下去。“飞雄先生……”日向故意这么叫影山，从他的喉结一路吻到他的嘴巴。影山僵了下，一开始木头似的没动，后来也忍不住，搂住日向慢慢地回吻。   
“你有什么企图？”他揉着日向的脸。   
“企图……和你调情。”日向觉得是时候了。“飞……”他舔了下嘴巴，给自己打气，“飞雄？”   
影山惊得往后一仰，后脑勺磕到了床头。日向眨了下眼睛，推了推他，说：“好了，我叫过了，轮到你了。”   
“我——”影山支支吾吾。   
日向不给影山躲，揪住他的领子又往前挪了挪，跨坐在影山的小腹上。快说。他在心里催促，看着影山的眼睛亮晶晶的。   
可是影山做了半天的嘴型，到最后也没能叫出口。“……呆子。”他还是用这个蒙混过关，拽过一只枕头蒙住日向的脸，把日向横抱起来摔到旁边，然后迅速关了灯。   
“睡觉！” 

日向可憋屈死了。   
倒也不是非得改口不可，可影山老这样混过去，反倒把他的倔脾气也激了起来。自己一个人解决不了的事只能向别人求助，第二天在MSBY的巴士上，日向忍不住找到身边坐着的木兔，问：“前辈前辈，在你认为，对亲密的人只叫姓也可以吗？”   
木兔觉得奇怪：“这有什么不可以的。”   
“就……总感觉一点都不特别！”日向苦着脸抱怨。   
“只叫姓也可以很特别的。”木兔把嘴里叼着的棒棒糖取出来，对着空气比划，“比如我叫赤苇就不是‘赤苇’，是赤——苇。你明白吗？”   
是挺特别的。日向试着在脑子里开口。影山。影——山。   
怎么感觉向搞笑的方向发展了。   
日向没得到什么有用的信息，倒是后排的宫侑马上猜到他说的亲密的人是影山，调侃说“呆子”已经够特别了，接着就和木兔一唱一和地回忆怪人组合的陈年往事。日向羞得脸红，想了半天，默默掏出手机给影山发消息，说，算了，好别扭，你还是继续像以前那样叫我吧。   
没过多久，影山回复说好，接着又发了一句：“你看见我贴在冰箱上的话了？”   
日向没看见。早上影山因为队内安排六点多就出了门，家里太安静，搞得日向差点睡过头，自然没什么闲工夫去检查冰箱。日向问影山写了什么，影山晾了他半天，最后才回复：“没什么，就说我晚上不回家吃饭。”   
既然只剩自己一个，日向也懒得开火做饭，留在食堂解决完晚饭后才慢吞吞地乘地铁回家。家里的灯也已经亮了，日向用钥匙开门，看到影山鬼鬼祟祟地猫在冰箱前，被自己开门的动静吓了一跳。   
“你干嘛呢？”日向也跑到冰箱前。   
影山把手死死背在身后：“没干嘛。”   
“鬼才信你。”日向摊出一只手，“什么东西，交出来给我看看。”   
影山露出不甘心的表情，却也没办法，只能伸出手给日向看，手心里躺着一团揉皱的纸。“你看完不许笑。”他别过头，不肯和日向对视。   
日向把那个纸团抢了过来，重新展开，发现是一张便利贴。便利贴上丑丑的一行字，铅笔写的，最后那里大概用橡皮擦犹豫地修改过好多回，连纸的颜色都变淡了，隐约还能看到“日向”两个字。 

我晚上不回家吃饭了。  
……翔阳。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是开车

在影山和日向的家里，玄关处挂着一块小白板，进门就会看到，要是他们换鞋的时候只顾着打打闹闹，还会不小心撞痛额头。  
和家里共用的其他东西不一样，这块白板用一道黑线从中间一划为二，左右最上方各贴着他们队伍的logo贴纸，底下还用马克笔打了一串五角星。这是现在日向和影山彼此较劲的最大战场，一块板记录一个赛季，一颗星代表一次胜利，每得一颗星就可以向对方提一个要求。  
这场比赛的第一颗五角星来自他们的初次对战，日向赢了，所以他让影山给自己洗了一个星期的袜子。影山没隔多久就把自己落后的这颗星赚了回来，作为报复也让日向给自己洗了一个星期的袜子。  
影山在这种方面没什么创意，就算阿德勒接下来比赛频繁、战功赫赫，他的要求也始终停留在让日向掏钱买家里的牛奶，或者要求日向给自己做咖喱的层面上。这些事情都不难做到，作为比赛胜利的嘉奖未免太小气。就算影山没有赢比赛，只要他开口说想吃咖喱，日向也会抽空给他做，配上最嫩的猪排。这根本算不上什么奖励。  
很快，黑狼队也再次得到出征的机会，赢了比赛。日向回家后的第一件事，就是骄傲地把自己的星星画在白板上。影山靠在旁边的墙上看着他，比起被追上战绩的紧张，脸上更多的居然是温柔的笑意——虽然那种笑意还没达到能表现出来的程度，但日向一眼就能看出他心情很好。  
“你想要什么？”影山问。  
对，这才算奖励。每次都会吓到球童的施怀阿德勒队二传手影山飞雄，穿着自己挑的宽松居家裤，靠在离自己不到五十公分的地方，不自觉温柔地问自己想从他那里得到什么。他的语气听上去就像不管日向提什么过分的要求他都会答应，他的所有一切都准备好了，没有什么不能给日向的。  
对着这样的影山，只提议洗衣做饭一类的琐事才不能满足日向的贪心。他把马克笔盖上，低着头。不管是影山此刻的目光还是自己接下去要提的要求，都让日向没法一下子攒够足够的勇气去和影山对视。  
“你，”日向小声说，“你能给我口吗？”  
影山没听懂：“口？”  
“呃，就是，”日向拽住影山的衣角，咬咬牙向他迈了一步，抬头看着他，“就是，口，口交。”  
他是故意这样的。只要凑近一点，用仰视的角度看影山，影山就对他格外没辙。这是日向最近才发现的谈话技巧，现在不妨拿来用一用。影山的回复事关他以后所有要求的贪心上限，意义重大，所以羞耻可以先放一边。  
影山噎了一下，掩住嘴咳嗽起来，干巴巴的，摆明了是假咳。如果要拒绝的话，应该是直接一拳头挥过来。日向知道有戏，所以攥住影山的衣服继续盯着他看，不许他就这样蒙混过去。  
“好。”最后影山说。  
当天晚上，日向终于明白了为什么几乎所有色情片都一定有这个步骤。在此之前，他们的热情总是燃得格外急切，因此只把前戏专注于如何让他能够迅速承受影山而不至于受伤，还从来没有进行过这种花样上的尝试。严格意义上来说，日向还从未被什么包裹过，所以当影山试探着舔了一口的时候，舌头的触感从下身传来，日向吸了一口气，情不自禁像个处男似的并起了腿。  
他的大腿夹住了影山的头，影山因此抬起头，探究地看向他。日向知道自己现在的表情一定很狼狈，他想虚张声势斥责影山别看自己，可张开嘴后却没能发出声音。影山看上去被日向的样子惊到了，他消化了一会儿情绪，渐渐从不熟练的窘迫中重新占回上风，故意当着日向的面，挑衅似的张嘴把他含了进去。  
日向差点就射了出来。  
快感还是其次的。他现在坐在床边，穿着上衣，裤子脱在脚踝，而影山则什么也没脱，衣冠整齐，跪坐在他双腿之间为他口。那颗圆圆的黑脑袋埋在日向腿间上下移动，柔软的头发蹭过他的毛发，痒得像有什么小东西踩过了日向的心脏。只要日向稍微坐直一点，就能看到影山磨红的嘴巴贴着他泛着水光的下身，口水和他的前液混在一起，为了让他觉得舒服，还用上了宝贵的二传手的手指。那张总是对他恶语相向的嘴巴终于闭上了，甚至还在学着讨好他。日向深呼吸着，蜷起脚趾，抬脚踩在影山的大腿上。影山抬眼看他，上目线从乱散开的刘海间挑出一段，不小心暴露出想要掌控他每一寸快感的野心。  
谁能对这个画面说不？日向在心里大喊。最棒了！最棒了！  
被牙齿咬到的痛完全可以忽略不计，日向喘着气，最后得意忘形，抓着影山的头发发抖，在他嘴里射了出来。影山呛得咳嗽，去卫生间漱了口，又跑回来把高潮完快睡着的日向抓起来，叠起来摁在床垫上。  
日向立刻明白，对新尝试觉得满意的大概不只自己一个。  
这之后，阿德勒被其他地区的职业队邀请出差，飞过去住一整周，前面修整和调研，最后一天比赛。黑狼最近并没有赛事安排，日向白天在体育馆训练，晚上回家，即便不穿袜子跑遍整个客厅也没人管。  
影山比以前有进步，会给日向发那边的风景照，闲下来的时候还会打来视频电话，和日向聊会儿天。影山说，那支队伍很强，训练的方式有很值得学习的地方。星海前辈从他身后晃过，吐槽说，怎么你们小情侣聊天每次说不完的全是排球。  
聊完电话，日向抱着影山的枕头睡觉，脑子里总在想阿德勒接下去的比赛。影山输给别人会让他不爽，所以他绝不会祈祷影山输。但如果影山赢了，他就会得到一颗星星，然后得到向自己提新要求的机会。日向有预感，这次影山的要求绝不可能是让他做咖喱或者买牛奶了。  
他抱紧了怀里的枕头，枕头里被蓬松棉花藏住的空气被挤出来，带着影山的气味。日向把自己的脸埋在那团棉花里，尽可能不让任何一点气味逃跑。  
这个味道让日向想起之前影山跪坐在他腿间时向上撩起的那一眼，然后他蜷起来，生气地发现自己居然有点勃起。日向把脸从影山的枕头里退出来，长长舒了一口气，手脚伸出被子，借着外面发凉的空气让自己冷静下来。忍着，不是现在。愿赌服输，不管到时候影山提出什么样的要求，他都会老实照做。等着吧。  
到影山出差的最后一天，日向已经期待到有些心不在焉——训练时他当然还是全力以赴，但每次训练结束的间隙，他都会一个人躲到场地角落，摸出手机烦躁地上下滑。阿德勒赢了吗？日向抓着毛巾搓自己汗湿的头发。影山赢了吗？他赢了吗？  
影山的短信是在中午到的，“我们赢了”，悬念不大的简短四个字。正在吃饭的日向顿了一下，差点把刚夹起来西兰花的掉在地上。他咽下嘴里的饭，放下筷子，琢磨不好到底该不该说恭喜。  
在日向犹豫的时候，影山又来了一条短信。  
“我想看你穿你们的队服。”他说。  
日向眨了眨眼，不明白为什么会是队服。从巴西回来，自己第一次和影山见面的时候，身上就穿着整套黑狼的队服。那之后所有比赛，自己也是同样的打扮，影山每次比赛的录像都反复看过，怎么还会觉得穿队服的自己很稀奇呢？  
但日向还是照做了。他把一直挂在衣柜里的球衣取下来叠好，塞进包里带回家。影山还没回来。日向把球衣拿出来往身上比划，忽然想起来影山在短信里只说想看自己穿队服，可具体要穿着队服做什么却还只字未提。  
好狡猾。日向捏着球衣大叫。这样一来，他好不容易才做好的心理准备又要全部推翻。可能性变得更多，堆叠在一起，甚至比影山直接说了“我想和穿着球衣的你做”还让人难为情。  
要是等影山回家之后换，难免就得当着他的面脱光再穿。这点小事日向当然做得到，还可以做得性暗示十足，但影山还没开口，他如果按着自己的理解自作主张地行动了，万一猜错就有点输阵。日向权衡了下利弊，最后还是决定提前把队服换上，披了张毯子坐在沙发上等。为了展示自己的诚意，他甚至把护膝也戴上了。  
等天色全暗下来，电视开始放晚间剧的时候，影山才打开了家里的门。他说了一声“我回来了”，在玄关处脱掉鞋，抬头看到白板，略一停顿，目光十分自然就移到了日向那边。  
“你回来了。”日向从沙发上坐起来，把裹到脖子的毯子抖下一点，露出里面黑色的球衣。“喏。”他挺起胸，展示自己没有食言。  
“……做的好。”影山打开马克笔给自己那边加了颗星星，也不知道嘴里到底在夸谁。  
“为什么要看队服啊，你又不是没见过？”日向嘟囔着又缩了回去。他已经在沙发和毯子之间窝出了一个非常舒服的空间，布料带着温暖贴在他的皮肤上，为他量身打造出一个既可以轻松看手机又可以看到电视的安身空间。  
“不为什么。”影山走过来，高大的阴影遮住了日向的电视，“快点出来，我要看全身。”  
日向不肯，穴居动物一样往毯子深处躲。  
“呆子，这你逼我的。”影山挑眉，把握完钥匙发凉的手伸进毯子里，贴在日向的脸上，接着又在日向脖子旁不依不饶地挠痒痒。日向被冷得一激灵，鸡皮疙瘩顺着脊椎爬了好几遍，举着的手机也差点砸在脸上。他想骂影山，但脖子上的痒意让他凶不起来，只能一个劲地边笑边躲，弓成一只大虾。  
最后日向受不了了。他掀开被子从沙发上跳下来。  
“你看吧！你看吧！”他站得笔直，假装自己是个人形衣架。  
影山收回手，后退了一步，站在一个能把日向全身收入眼底的距离上认真打量起来。  
日向跟着影山的目光看向自己的衣服：这件球服用的是最舒服的运动面料，按他的尺寸专门做的，他每次比赛都会穿，现在却破天荒觉得哪里不自在。日向说不好自己大腿和胳膊上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩到底是因为碰到了发凉的空气，还是因为正在被影山注视着。这不应该算打量，而应该是侦察。影山像侦察即将要比赛的队伍一样侦察他，像是要从他身上挖掘出什么东西。  
这让日向觉得非常别扭。世界上不会有比影山更了解他的人了，影山已经知道他所有一切，好的，坏的，所以他到底在挖掘什么？  
“和乌野一样是黑的。”影山慢吞吞地说。  
这不是显而易见吗。日向忍不住骂了一句：“废话！”  
“但抓痕是金色的。”影山继续说着白痴得不行的话，“这是抓痕吧？”  
“不然呢，我们是黑狼啊。”日向转了个身，假装轻松地用大拇指指着自己背后，“这里也有，酷吧？”  
“嗯，还不错。”影山走近了一点，伸出食指去摸索金色抓痕的布料，“这么大一片，是喷上去的吗？”  
他的食指隔着布料碰到日向的背，从肩胛骨出发，慢慢划过脊椎，又往侧腰去。这下不冷了。日向支吾了一下，没搭腔。他捏着自己的手，想起小时候爬树被枝条抽到腿，和现在影山指尖轻轻抚过的痕迹一样，都是火辣辣的一道。  
“哦，原来衣服和裤子的抓痕是分开的。”影山很快又有了新的发现。  
他挑开日向的上衣，好确认自己的发现没错。日向感觉到自己侧边的衣服变紧了一点，有凉凉的空气从腰后灌进来，爬上后背。自己的屁股现在被掀掉了一层保护的布料，而影山毫无自觉，还在认真地研究什么印花。这种本人的不自觉让所有隔着布料的接触都带着点羞辱的意思，日向咽了口口水，紧紧绷着等他的下一个动作。  
影山的手指又抚了上来，从日向腰后始，沿着短裤的抓痕向下划去。这种若有若无的触碰比真的抚摸还磨人，日向抿着嘴夹紧了屁股，察觉到影山正顺着自己臀部的弧度向下，在陷进股沟时彻底僵住了。  
他们以这个姿势僵持了一会儿。影山的食指停在布料包住的尴尬凹陷上，却没有收回手的意思。日向听到背后影山的呼吸声变大了一些。他火热的目光还黏在日向的屁股上，这回肯定不是在研究布料。  
“我知道了，”日向哼了一声，“你想玩制服play。你变态。”  
影山干咳了一声，收回手。“我没有。”  
“你绝对有。”日向捂着屁股转回来，“别骗人了，男人都喜欢这个。”  
影山不肯示弱，伸出右手捏住日向的脸：“那你也喜欢咯？”  
“嗯……大概吧。”日向也不反抗，反而将下巴搁在影山的虎口上，对他暧昧地眨眼睛，“下次换你穿队服给我看，我就知道了。”  
影山的耳朵彻底红了起来。他一定想象了一些下流的事，所以才会突然偏过头，不愿对上日向的眼神。日向忍不住也跟着想象穿上阿德勒队服的影山，白色的，橙色的，紧贴着肌肉的布料，战袍……  
不需要到下次，日向现在就能肯定自己喜欢那个。  
“等你拿到下颗星星再说吧。”影山嘟囔了一句，把还在发呆的日向推搡进卧室里。  
日向被摁在床边坐下，队服短裤又缩上去一点，垂下两条光裸的小腿。影山挤进他腿间站着，胳膊撑在两侧俯下身来凝视着他。日向有点勃起了，这个姿势压根藏不住。影山热切的目光就从那个鼓包开始，攀上日向被衣服紧贴着的肌肉，领口的皮肤，最后回到日向发红的脸上，望进他的眼睛里。  
日向挺喜欢这样被影山看着。影山天才的地方之一就是专注，同时只能关注一件事，所以看向日向的时候就是单纯地看向日向，别的都不管，好像世界上只有日向一个人存在。他盯着队服和盯着日向时的眼神有着微妙的不同，日向假装没看懂，把脚腕搭在一起轻轻晃着，脸上火烧一样。  
天哪，制服play，自己刚刚到底是怎么说出这个羞耻的词的。  
影山凑过来，在日向嘴巴上轻轻碰了下，退后一点抬眼确认日向的表情，然后才认真地吻过来。这已经成为他接吻的习惯，好像亲昵之前得试探一下才能确认亲昵的对象不是别人。影山的右手抚上了日向的大腿，左手抚着日向的胳膊，随着吻慢慢向上移，挑开裤腿和袖子的边缘伸进去，被弹性极佳的球服包裹着贴在日向的皮肤上。  
日向被影山压倒，陷进柔软的被子里。他把影山的衣服拽出头顶脱掉，手指插进影山的头发，半天才结束这个深吻，分开时对视的目光都快要连出藕断丝连的线。  
压在他身上的是刚刚比赛获胜的影山。排球、胜利、影山，三个词语缠在一起，足够让日向意乱情迷。他毫无疑问深深地迷恋着影山对排球的痴迷态度，但是偶尔，像现在这样的时候，自己可以暂时压过排球一头变成影山世界的唯一中心，也会让日向尝到胜利的快感。这种细微的矛盾轻轻咬着日向的心口。  
影山在日向的下巴旁咬了一口，手愈发往里，把一边短袖推成了无袖，手指捏着日向肩膀的肌肉。日向舔了舔嘴巴，用膝盖夹住影山的腰，故意在他的注视下将自己衣服攥着掀起来，露出肚脐下的浅沟。  
他把影山拉下来继续接吻，抓着影山伸进裤腿的那只手放在自己肚子上。影山没反抗，蜷起手指在日向皮肤上轻轻搔着，指尖撩过他圆圆的肚脐，害日向全身都泛起一阵一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“为什么像摸狗狗一样摸我啊？”日向皱着眉抱怨。  
“是你先翻出肚皮的。”影山手上故意用力，“而且狼不就是犬科吗？”  
日向想反驳，却忽然被影山抓着掀过去，换成屁股朝上趴着。他撑起一只手回头看，影山又将他的衣服推上去了一些，低头盯着他包在队服下的屁股和上面金色的巨大抓痕，神情肃穆，垂下的刘海有意无意地搔在他腰窝旁。  
就那么喜欢吗？日向托着脸想了想，索性决定再入戏一些。  
“嗯……影山选手，”他对影山扭了扭屁股，“托球给我？”  
影山倒吸了一口气，跪直身体，表情僵硬。日向立刻得逞地笑起来，抬腿幸灾乐祸地踩他鼓起的裆部。潮热的形状透过薄薄几层布料传给日向，害得日向心猿意马。内裤和队服已经勒得他难受了，日向想自己先脱掉，却被影山抓住脚踝向后拉，逼他趴着把屁股撅起来。  
“干嘛！”日向不满地吼道。  
“我还没说你可以脱吧！”影山理直气壮地把他的背摁了下去。  
日向的整颗脑袋都被迫埋在了枕头里。他张着嘴呼吸，马上嗅出这是影山的枕头，于是泄愤似地张嘴咬住。影山俯上来，前胸腻上日向背后的皮肤，接着把手贴上了日向的屁股，沿着抓痕的形状轻轻挠了一下。  
日向差点叫出声来。  
是谁教他这么玩的？这力道隔着布料不痛不痒，路过水面一样轻轻撩过，刺激得日向敏感到发痛。被玩弄的屈辱感莫名涌了上来，日向不可置信地抬头，又被影山压了下去。影山的手接着往前，伸进日向的裤子里，握住日向已经彻底勃起的性器。  
日向呻吟着弓起背。  
这下他心甘情愿地把头埋在枕头里，屁股撅得更高，只希望影山能让自己更舒服。队服已经很贴身了，里面套着湿掉的内裤，再包裹影山的大手，闷得日向喘不过气来。影山慢慢地上下撸动着，日向也跟着攥紧枕套，闭上眼睛轻轻闷哼。  
精通传球的、长着茧的、修长的手，此刻正包裹着他，屈尊用自己平时用来传球的变态触觉反馈和动作调整服侍他舒服。光是这个念头就足够让日向的脑子像性器官一样高潮。他开始出汗，整个人都湿热。这些汗水被队服迅速吸干，布料摩擦着日向愈加敏感的皮肤，快要折磨得日向喘不过气。  
影山没放他高潮，他的手在要命的时候从内裤里抽了出来，转头去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。日向忿忿地回头，看到影山大发慈悲似的把他的短裤和内裤一起拽下来，拉到护膝的位置。  
“不脱？”日向震惊地问。  
影山没回答他，低头将倒满润滑的手指插进了日向身体里。  
这是对之前口交的报复吗。日向脑子已经开始糊涂了。他被影山专心扩张的手指干得膝盖发软，却又被护膝和褪到腿弯的球服牵扯着没法瘫倒。他的护膝是用来应对地板那种坚硬地方的，面对柔软的床垫显然是保护过度。日向能感觉自己的身体被一点点打开，正热情地吮着影山的手指。他翘起的性器时不时会擦到球衣的衣角或者皱在一起裤子，杯水车薪地蹭过，除了让他更难受之外没有任何用处。  
这时候影山还要问日向问题。“可以了吗？”他托着日向的头同日向接吻。  
日向真的要怀疑影山是故意的，明明他的几根手指还在畅通无阻进出，这个问题的答案简直显而易见。过分的事已经做了这么多，何必在这里装模做样地征求意见。  
他的腿弯被裤子和护膝磨得发痛，下身又得不到满足，因此全身上下被温柔对待且单纯舒服的就只有嘴巴。日向沉溺在这个吻里，喉结上下滑动着，把回答的事搁置在后。影山松开日向，将他的短发往后捋，喃喃地说了一声“我想进去”。日向这才稍微清醒了一点，睁开眼，发觉自己仍旧情不自禁地张着嘴，哪里都湿淋淋的。  
“还有，”影山将额头抵在他背后，“此时此刻的话，当然都是传给你的。”  
……随便了。日向想。我也是，怎么样都行，只要是你，是你就什么都可以。  
他红着脸点了点头，意思是自己准备好了。影山征得了许可，又吻了一下日向，接着顺着日向的脊柱将他慢慢捋顺在床上趴着。他脱了裤子，扶住日向的腰，上下磨蹭。日向舒了口气，尽力放松，清楚地感受到影山淋了润滑剂的性器慢慢插了进来。  
虽然影山很粗鲁，生气的时候会和日向打架，但在这件事上，他几乎没让日向觉得痛过。肉体的舒服每次都超出日向预计的舒服。从他们第一次上床开始，日向就猜到自己没准以后会对这件事上瘾。  
影山比平时要兴奋，以至于刚全部进去就开始慢慢地动，给日向的适应时间短了许多。日向试着配合他，脱到一半的裤子磨蹭着往下滑，乱七八糟地勾着护膝缠住脚腕，扭成温柔的束缚，叫日向摇摇晃晃的保持不住平衡。  
他低着头呻吟，感到热热的吻落在自己颈后。影山搂着日向，咬他颈后剃短的头发和他的衣领。球服皱起来堆在日向身上，折磨得日向浑身都发痒。  
“不公平，”日向喘着气说，“我，我也要看你……”  
影山停顿了一下，伸手将日向翻过来，往他腰下垫了个枕头。日向抹了把脸上糊着的体液，抬头凝视着影山，在影山重新进来的时候不自觉扣紧了影山的手指。  
太下流了。自己戴着护膝的双腿搁在影山肩膀上，黑色的运动短裤挂在一边小腿上。更下流的是压在自己身上的影山飞雄，他流着汗，皮肤发红，嘴角被自己啃得发红，正眯着眼情难自禁地喘息。看到清水前辈那样的美人都不会脸红、几乎和性绝缘的人，居然会一次一次因为自己勃起，喘息，脸上春情泛滥。日向的心瞬间被得意填满了。  
他正分神，身体里敏感的地方突然被影山撞到，舒服得他头皮发麻，赶紧伸手搂住影山。他的手指从影山背上的肌肉上滑过。现在日向知道这些肌肉的每一块都是如何锻炼出来的。他的脑子里冒出了平时影山在家里随手举哑铃的画面，流畅的线条和握紧的手，这让日向更接近高潮了。  
房间里肉体相撞的声音和因此带出的水声都让人脸红。坠下来的球服被影山重新推了上去，堆在一起，拉到日向嘴边。日向犹豫了一下，顺从地咬住，抬眼看到影山冷色调的眼睛一瞬间变得更暗。  
谁见过这副神情的影山呢？采访他的漂亮姐姐没见过，和他打球的其他选手没见过，只有日向见过。日向翔阳知道影山飞雄所有秘密：喜欢的牛奶牌子，糟糕的厨艺，还有偶尔有点变态的情趣，就像现在这样。他把影山的头发也一起咬在嘴里，好让自己不至于哼得太忘情。影山的手撑在他胸前，挠了一下，留下发痛的一道。大概要留红印了。这下真的到处是抓痕，球服上球服下都有。  
含在嘴里的球衣很快就没有力气再能咬住。日向知道自己爽得昏了头，大概又胡言乱语对影山提了“快一点”之类的要求，否则影山不会突然这样力道发狠。他伸手去摸自己的性器，想要快点从这样难以承受的快感中解脱，又希望窒息的快感永远都像云朵一样包裹着自己。他被矛盾抛上抛下，终于弓起背，痉挛着射出来，连小腿都跟着发抖。  
乳白色的精液沾在影山小腹上，还有一些滴在了日向滑下来的球衣上，衬在黑色布料上格外显眼。刚高潮完的日向还迷迷糊糊的，下意识嫌脏，于是把它们刮下来，转手蹭在影山身上。影山呼吸一窒，低头胡乱吻着日向，跟着把自己埋进日向身体里，没忍住在最深处射了出来。  
房间里让人脸红的声音停了下来，只留下他们两个高潮后脆弱的喘息。影山往下蹭，把脸埋在日向胸前湿掉的衣服里，深深地吸气。日向挪了挪屁股，抬起一只手轻轻搁在影山脑袋上，接着察觉到他正在偷偷笑，呼出的热气都喷在自己胸口。日向忽然有点吃醋，于是瘪着嘴，把始终挂在脚踝没脱掉的运动短裤一脚蹬下床。  
下次一定要让影山也穿队服给自己看。日向想。


End file.
